coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7209 (16th November 2009)
Plot Tony packs Maria off to a health spa for the day in case the police come calling. Julie argues with Eileen about getting her sacked, insisting she has no designs on Jesse. Tony returns to work but the morning is interrupted when the police arrive and arrest him on suspicion of Liam's murder. He is interviewed at the police station about the Croppers' allegations and is perturbed when DS Smith decides they will need to speak to Maria. Eileen makes a discovery while nosing through Jesse's wallet. Roy and Hayley return to the café and are relieved to hear from Fiz that Tony went to the police station and did not return. The police release Tony on bail and warn him to steer clear of the Croppers. The factory workers gossip about Tony's police encounter in the Rovers. Gary reveals he is to go on an army taster weekend. Anna tries to discourage him. Maria returns home but Tony does not tell her about his arrest. Gail asks Ted if he will give her away at the wedding. He delightedly accepts. Fiz calls round and tells Maria that the police took Tony away. Maria challenges him and he is forced to admit that the Croppers reported him for confessing to Liam's murder. He tries to bluff his way out of it but it's clear that Maria is unnerved and she slips out of the house. Tony is devastated, knowing he's lost her. Cast Regular cast *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Jesse Chadwick - John Thomson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ted Page - Michael Byrne *Liam Connor - Imogen Moore and Logan Pearson (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Smith - James Midgley *Mr Rickson - Gerard Fletcher (Voice only) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and front desk Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Sue Cleaver in the role of Eileen Grimshaw. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Police arrest Tony for Liam's murder, but his prime concern is that Maria does not learn the truth; Eileen is disturbed to find evidence that Jessie is keeping more secrets from her; and Gary's plan to investigate joining the Army concerns Anna. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,720,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2009 episodes